custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rack
Rack, an ex-toa and a traitor. History Rack's early life is unknown. He was teamed up with Uyray to go on a unknown mission to a unknown island (the only thing know about that mission is, it was a failure). But they did find a another being their half dead. So they brought her back with them to be healed. Then when Eltru agreed, she was made part of their Toa team. Terith Ruw When Rack and the others came to Terith Ruw, Rack quickly found out that he didn't like matoran. And that made arguments and sometimes fights against Rack and Uyray, but Uyray being the leader of the team and a toa of Fire with the mask of strength, was hard to beat. But it put a not so good thought in Rack's mind, "You will pay". Betrayal When Turaga Hefny sent Rack to Drogis to help capture a rahi know as a Glea, Rack saw his opportunity for revenge. While on Drogis he captured it in secrete and made a plan with it using his mask. So when he got back with one of them, everything went back to normal, or so they thought. Death of Terith Ruw When Rack hit Terith Ruw, he hit hard. Going after the mountain in the center of the island for the high ground. Then, using the mountain for their advantage, Rack ordered the Glea to send some of them (Glea) at a time until they captured the base of the mountain and any huts within a perimeter of it, but not to kill anyone. And do it they did. After the base of the mountain was taken, Rack ordered the Glea to split into five groups. The first group was to stay on the edge of the mountain and keep anyone from coming to far up. The second group was to go above the island and attack from behind, forcing the matoran and the two toa to the base of the mountain. The third group was to came around from the side and keep anyone from escaping. The fourth group was to came around the other side to keep anyone from escaping from that side. The fifth group was to hide in the now a banded village and came out at the signal. There orders where simple, kill the toa, capture the matoran. Then Rack, flying above the to-be battle field where the matoran and the two toa where trapped, dropped down in the middle of them all. And the battle began. Afterwords After Rack killed Uyray (with the help from plantlife) and the end of the battle, Rack got the some of the matoran together and had Kaylar put Vayk in them. Then he had the Glea use their digging ability's to make Felnas his lair. And only his orders come out. And now that Sala and Eltru has attacked him, he showed himself for the first time in years to fight the Toa. Continued in Freedom. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and abilities Rack controls plantlife. His spikes now have poison on them so if one of them gets in you, you will not only have a hole in you, you will also have a poison in you, called Cayd. You will get very sick and die in a short time. Mask and Weapons Rack has the mask of rahi control (it's name is unknown). His weapons include two swords, spikes with Cayd on them, claws, and a jetpack. Personality Rack is now almost always angry, sometimes cruel, very demanding, and hates defeat. He will do anything to get complete control of Terith Ruw, and is not afraid to make Glea die for his gain. Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Vizserk